


Holding Fire [PODFIC]

by Ailis_Fictive, Opalsong, RsCreighton



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Dragons, Drunk Podfic, M/M, Multiple Voices, New Years Recording, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Shapeshifting, Strictly Consensual Dragon Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 01:22:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9634481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ailis_Fictive/pseuds/Ailis_Fictive, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton
Summary: "You turned," Adaar said, "into a fucking dragon."It was good that she said it, because someone should, and to be honest the Bull was feeling a bit beyond actual words at that exact moment."A small dragon," Dorian said, as though this was somehow relevant. He was quite a small dragon, it was true—he stared down at them now, but most of that height was the arch of his neck, the curve of it covered in shimmering black and gold scales. "A small dragon! Who saved your life!"





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Holding Fire](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8807401) by [homsantoft (tofsla)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tofsla/pseuds/homsantoft). 



> Happy New Years Everyone! For the second year in a row RsCreighton & I have recorded dragon porn on turn of the year. Begin as you mean to go on? This year we roped Ailis_Fictive into it. You're welcome?
> 
> [Archive Link Not Working Right Now]

cover art by Opalsong

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Dragon%20Age/Holding%20Fire.mp3) | 46:07 | 63.6 MB  
---|---|---  
[Archive Link](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/holding-fire) |  |   
  
### Music

_Tooth and Scale_ by Trevor Morris

### Crosspost

cross posted at amplificathon, my journal, and AO3

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Paraka for hosting!


End file.
